Hour of Reckoning: Part 1/Script
This is the full script for Hour of Reckoning: Part 1. The story itself is divided into five "acts", which are more or less just used here to organize the script. Act I After the opening credits, the movie opens on a shot of a planet from space, which looks to have various environments on it, ranging from deserts, to forests, to tundras. The shadow of a large warship looms above the planet, and the camera changes to show four armored individuals standing at the bridge as countless technicians work around the clock aboard the warship. Their names? The Acolytes of Nihility, save for one. The Deceiver: Release the retrieval ship. Technician: Right away mistress. The technician, who appears to be a krexxon, places an order into the computer system for the retrieval ship to be sent down to the planet. The Torturer: Soon the Heart of Kalnar will be ours. The Magus: Once it's in our possession, the plan can begin. The camera switches over to a small green and black ship coming out of the warship, which has an almost squid-like shape. It flies down to the planet, before hovering briefly. Then, its "tentacles" dig into the ground as the ship lands, causing tremors and sending debris everywhere. From a nearby cliff, Felton and Trent can be seen observing. Felton: It's not every day you see some random vessel here. Trent: Why do you always have to be so sarcastic...clearly that ship is of extraterrestrial origin! The warship manages to pull out a large crystalline object, with various colors emerging from it. The ground trembles in the process once again as the ship's tentacle-like prongs pull the object inside. Felton: I say we go after it. Trent: And get ourselves killed? Ridiculous. Felton: Well, how bad can it be? Felton begins flying towards the ship as Trent rolls his eyes and follows him. They manage to find a small opening in the ship's underside, flying in right as the object is pulled in. As it closes shut, the duo can feel the ship "rising" in a sense. Trent: Now what? We're inside the ship. You got any plans for what we do here? Felton: Well, there's probably people on board. Let's take 'em out and put this...thing back where it belongs. The duo bust open a nearby door, much to the surprise of two armored guards. Despite their armor, they're no match for the birds' ability to utilize their bodies as weapons. The unconscious guards lie down by the door as the duo proceed through. Trent: This is nothing like anything I've seen before. This ship's creepy. Felton: Let's hope the Skythief doesn't get any ideas, eh? Trent: Hey, now's not the time for jokes. Let's just move further through the ship. As Felton and Trent turn around a corner, they find two more guards, who're armed with rifles. Felton: Um...on second thought, let's turn back. Guard 1: Not on our watch. As Felton and Trent attempt to make a run for it, the guards fire tranquilizing shots, paralyzing the two birds and knocking them out. Guard 2: What do we do with these...sentient birds? Guard 1: Throw their bodies in a prison ship. Without food or water, they'll be dead in a few days. Besides, what's the worst they could do to us? ---- Outside a large building, Kaiden and Ukoras can be seen sparring as Orthesu, Grik, and Norris watch. It seems close, but the two of them seem to be holding their own. Ukoras attempts to unleash a vicious axe strike from above but Kaiden parries it with his two swords as the two of them lock their blades. Ukoras: You still handle those swords well. But to be a proud warrior, you have to have a sense of honor. Kaiden: I've got honor already. Plenty of it. Kaiden and Ukoras continue to spar, with Kaiden managing to land a blow to Ukoras's shoulder armor that he brushes aside. He then unleashes a sweeping axe strike from the right, but Kaiden leaps out of the way. Ukoras: Honor is about dying with purpose. Dying knowing you've fought hard. Kaiden and Ukoras charge at each other once again as the blows intensify. Kaiden attempts a leg strike that misses, but manages to knock Ukoras over due to the potential hit. Ukoras: Honor...is about dying knowing the ones you love are safe. Kaiden and Ukoras sheathe their weapons as they get up and walk towards the others. Kaiden: I never knew you were this knowledgeable about the philosophy of fighting. Ukoras: Well, you asked for me to teach you a few techniques. I don't just teach physical combat techniques. The mind is just as powerful as the sword. Norris: Bold words my friend. The two of you handle your weapons well. Kaiden: Thanks Norris. I hope Elina's okay. I've been worried for ages. Norris: Maybe you should go check her room in the hospital. See if the doctors have any new developments. The scene shifts to Kaiden walking into Elina's room in the hospital drinking a glass of water. As he turns around to enter the room, he notices that Elina's eyes are open, and she's sitting up in bed. Upon seeing this, Kaiden ends up spitting out his water over the floor in sheer shock. Elina simply chuckles in response. Elina: Miss me? Kaiden smiles immensely as he nears Elina's bed. The two of them embrace briefly, basking in each others' presence after over a month of being apart. Kaiden: I never left the hospital grounds once while you were in a coma if that says anything. Words can't describe how much I've missed you. Elina: Well, I wasn't exactly in a coma. It was moreso a case of my spirit leaving my body briefly. Kaiden: That's weird. At least you're still alive and well. Elina: Believe it or not, it was interesting. I actually learned a lot of new magical techniques from these magical spirits in a dimension called netherspace. Kaiden: And they just took you there? That seems stupid. Elina: Well, it has to do with some...impending events. There's- Elina's speech is interrupted by a massive explosion outside the building. As Kaiden rushes to the nearby window, Elina gets out of bed to see. Outside the window, countless buildings within Xastil City are burning, though the fire is green, not orange. The skies also appear to be darkened, with a greenish-black coloration. Kaiden: Is this what you were referring to? Elina simply nods as Ukoras, Orthesu, Grik, and Norris rush into the room. While shocked that Elina is awake, they're more shocked by the events outside. Orthesu: Looks like the cultists finally did it. Norris: Seems like today's had one great event, and one tragedy. Elina: We need to get down there immediately. Grik: Are you insane or something? It's probably a warzone down there. I assume the cultists are there. Elina: Exactly my point. We need to stop the cultists as soon as possible. Who knows what's going to happen? ---- The Relendar, the flagship of the Vanguard of Spirits, pulls out of hyperspace above the planet seen at the beginning of the movie. The camera zooms in on the people on the bridge, with Taikari, Keraniza, Gralnin, Zerrik, Vor'nal, and Xanvor present. From their view, they can see a gaping hole in the planet. Xanvor: We're too late... Taikari: Seems like the Circle of Shadows already got the Heart of Kalnar. That, and we have no clue where they are right now. Keraniza: So are we just going to give up? It seems like there's nothing we can do right now. The Circle's one step ahead of us. Xanvor: Nonsense. There must be a way. I know there is. Vor'nal: Sir, I'm detecting a nearby spacecraft floating nearby. Two lifeforms are aboard. Gralnin: We know the Circle often ejects prison ships. Maybe it's one of those? Taikari: Whatever it is, it seems to be tiny according to our readings. I suggest we pull it into the hangar with a tractor beam. Zerrik: On it. Zerrik puts in a few instructions into the Relendar's computer system as the camera pans outwards to show the prison ship being pulled towards the Relendar from space. Eventually, it enters the hangar as Taikari and Keraniza look at it. Keraniza: Let's bust this thing open. Taikari nods at Keraniza as the duo tear open the door of the prison ship. Inside, Felton and Trent can be seen sitting down, looking at the duo with eyes of curiosity. Trent: Should we be afraid of you guys or thankful? Taikari: I'd say the latter. You two from the planet below? Felton: Yeah, we are. Some ship showed up and ripped out a giant crystal of sorts. Keraniza: And you two tried to stop it? Trent: We did, but some guards caught us and threw us onto this prison ship. Vor'nal rushes into the hangar, tripping along the way, but getting back up and arriving at the group's location with a grin on his face. Vor'nal: There's an update to the situation. You better head to the bridge and see what we found out. The camera cuts to the full group standing on the bridge of the ship, with Xanvor at the front. Xanvor: While you four were down there checking on the prison ship, I detected a...recall beacon of sorts. Taikari: Recall beacon? Xanvor: My race set those up on any worlds with important facilities or objects. This one in particular we've picked up seems to be coming from an area of the galaxy with a large concentration of ships belonging to the Circle of Shadows. Keraniza: So it could be what we're looking for? Xanvor: Precisely. We need to move our forces there immediately to stop the invasion. As the group prepares to leave for Ascerth, Felton and Trent begin talking to each other. Felton: Do we stick with these guys or ask to go home? Trent: I say we see how things go. What's the worst that could happen? Act II The camera shifts to a shot of green and black warships flying over Ascerth, bombarding it with blasts of green flame. Among the ships is the warship from the beginning of the movie, with all five Acolytes of Nihility on board. The Breaker in particular is still in his brutish, monstrous form seen in In The Shadow Of An Empire. Before them is a greenish portal held open by two armored spellcasters. The Torturer: Portal's open. Shall we head through and begin the conquest of this world? The Defiler: We shall. I cannot wait to finally bring the superweapon under our control. The Acolytes of Nihility walk through the portal, arriving in a snowy area of sorts. The landscape around it is defiled by shadow magic, and large fortifications exist. Before the portal lies multiple kneeling cultists, and a hooded one at the front. He wields a broken staff of sorts, and appears to be a gringar. His name? Prophet Shal'vor. Shal'vor: You've arrived at last. The Deceiver: The Soul Grazer did want to send in his best to take this world. Shal'vor: Let's hope the five of you are strong enough. Right now, Xastil burns and the forests continue to fall before us. The Magus: Our troops will be arriving on the ground soon. Then the weapon will be ours. The camera pans out to show legions of armored soldiers march from the stronghold, with warships flying in the air. The skies of the planet are now a sickly green-black color, much like the sky above Xastil. ---- Within the burning streets of Xastil City, Kaiden is engaged in a fight with a group of cultists, alongside his allies from earlier and a few remaining soldiers in the city. The opponent he's up against, a volant warrior, is utilizing dual axes to attack Kaiden, with the two of them landing blows at each other. Kaiden manages to land a leg strike that leaves his opponent on the ground, vulnerable. Kaiden: When will your...disgusting organization learn that shadow magic isn't a good thing... Kaiden stabs the warrior in the chest, finishing him off. He then looks around to see the rest of the group taking out the other cultists. Elina in particular seems to be unleashing incredibly fearsome magic compared to what Kaiden saw her using before, with massive stalagmites of rock emerging from the ground, giant flaming meteors, and huge blasts of electricity. Kaiden looks at her fondly for a few seconds as she finishes off the gringar mage in front of her, before walking over to her. Kaiden: You weren't kidding when you said you learned new skills. Elina chuckles slightly as she looks at Kaiden. Elina: Well, it's certainly helping us here. But the battle isn't over yet. ???: Of course not. Not without me. The group looks forward to see a large treelike entity before them, with massive roots extending out from him. His eyes are glowing green, and there's a raven atop his head. This is the entity Jogot has become: the Plaguerooter. Orthesu: That voice...it can't be. Ukoras: Jogot?!?! Plaguerooter: Jogot is dead. My name is the Plaguerooter, the defiler of forests and plantlife. All in the name of our true master. Norris: This is horrifying! How can you do this when your species exists to protect the plantlife of the world?! The Plaguerooter laughs briefly before extending his roots outward. Plaguerooter: The ends justify the means. The shadow can bring life to the plantlife of this world, and make it glorious. Kaiden glares angrily at the Plaguerooter, clenching his fist. He then unsheathes his swords, before getting into a combat stance. Kaiden: You...MONSTER!!! Kaiden charges at the Plaguerooter as the rest of the group, Elina in particular, express faces of horror. He attempts to land a sword strike to his opponent's chest, but a vine quickly emerges to block the blow. Plaguerooter: You fool...you don't understand what you're dealing with here. The Plaguerooter ensnares Kaiden in a deadly trap of vines, to the point where he's being choked. Elina, watching from a distance, sheds a tear as she grips her staff. Slowly, she walks towards the Plaguerooter. Plaguerooter: Have you come to join your boyfriend in his suffering? Elina: The opposite actually. Elina lets loose a giant fireball that hits the Plaguerooter right in the head, causing Kaiden to be released from the vines. Blood covers his face, and his armor is heavily dented as he coughs relentlessly. Yet, the Plaguerooter responds with a blast of a sickly black energy. Elina counterattacks with a blast of frost as the two energies collide in the air, twisting and turning before unleashing an explosion of sorts that knocks the two of them back from each other. Yet, the Plaguerooter appears to be injured. Plaguerooter: You win this round...Divinios. But unfortunately, you're too late. Behind the group, a large concentration of soldiers emerges, armed with more advanced weaponry than seen before. They resemble the guards that took out Felton and Trent, and wield massive spears. Plaguerooter: Kill them all. Show NO MERCY!!! Elina, panicking, immediately teleports the group out of Xastil, to a nearby forested hill overlooking the city. It burns in the distance. As Elina lets out a sigh of relief, she looks towards the injured Kaiden, hugging him tightly and letting out tears. Elina: How could...HOW COULD JOGOT DO THIS?!?! As Elina cries, Kaiden grips her tightly, simply expressing a grim look on his face. As she lets go of the hug, she hears a voice in her head, a voice she recognizes. ???: YOU MUST CONTACT ME!!! Spiritar's voice echoes through Elina's head. Immediately, she conducts a spell to contact him, and before long, his visage appears before the group. Elina: Xastil has fallen. We barely got out of there alive. Spiritar: A tragedy indeed. But there are greater incidents out there. Grik: I can't imagine what's happening to Mag'uran right now... Spiritar: Countless regions are falling before the forces of shadow. Everbark Forest is being consumed by foul magic, and from what I've heard Frostscar Mountain is suffering too. But I'm not speaking to all of you because of this. May I remind you what's underneath the planet? Norris looks at the others with confusion as they nod. Clearly, he doesn't know. Spiritar: Well, for the unaware, there's an alien superweapon sitting underneath the planet. One that can tear apart an entire planet. Kaiden gets up from his injured position, brushing dirt off of his armor. He stares intently at Spiritar. Kaiden: We can't let them get their hands on the weapon. Who knows what havoc these cultists can wreak with it? Spiritar: Indeed. I suggest you go make sure the weapon's entrance near Mount Necrosis. Good luck in stopping the cultists. As Spiritar's visage fades away, Kaiden and his group prepare to get going. Yet, Elina looks at him with concern, due to his prior injuries. Elina: Are you sure you're fit to fight? Jog-er, I mean the Plaguerooter did quite a number on you. I don't wanna see you get hurt again. Kaiden expresses a grin towards Elina as he grips one of his swords. Kaiden: I don't stop fighting until it's over. ---- The Relendar, accompanied by a fleet of warships, arrives above Ascerth, witnessing the Circle of Shadows' fleet above it. The camera then zooms in on the Relendar to show Xanvor standing alongside Taikari and her team, with Felton and Trent also nearby. Xanvor: They're here. Ascerth's already come under attack. Vor'nal: So that's what this planet's called. Taikari: This is the biggest fleet I've seen yet. Felton: Well, Trent and I can probably sit this one out. We had no clue this was some galaxy-wide war. Keraniza: Hey, you guys wanted to come with us! You're not gonna sit your asses on this ship as the Circle of Shadows attempts to harness this superweapon. Xanvor: I'll handle the spacefleet. Just get down to the planet and see what you can do! Trent: Gotcha. Felton and I will do what we can. As Taikari and her allies depart, Xanvor lets out a sigh. Xanvor: Let’s hope this war ends quickly. Act III Kaiden and his allies arrive at a small ridge overlooking the superweapon's entrance. The Circle of Shadows has a heavy presence here, with crates of equipment on the ground, patrolling guards, and a few ships overhead. Orthesu: Looks like they beat us to the punch. Kaiden: Well, that hasn't stopped us before. I'm sure we can make it. Norris: We shouldn't get too ahead of ourselves. Storming that camp is going to be near-impossible. Elina rolls her eyes in frustration as she prepares a giant fireball. Elina: This'll do some damage. We can gradually take 'em out. As Elina prepares the fireball, the camera pans over to the Acolytes of Nihility, who are in the camp and spot the fireball. The Torturer: Look, up there! The Magus: Don't worry, I've got this. Almost instantaneously, the Magus fires a giant green fireball that hits Elina, knocking her into the ground below. Kaiden rushes towards her immediately. While her robes are burnt slightly, she's relatively uninjured. Kaiden: You okay? Elina: I've been through worse. Suddenly, the Acolytes of Nihility emerge from a portal, weapons in hand. The Defiler walks forward before the rest of the group. The Defiler: So you were the ones the Prophet told us about. The so-called "heroes" of this planet. Grik: Well, I won't lie, we have a reputation. The Deceiver: That being said, you still pose a threat to the Circle of Shadows. To our plans to take this planet in the name of the Soul Grazer. Kaiden pulls out both of his swords, spinning them in his hands before getting into a combat stance. Kaiden: That plan won't come to pass. A fight breaks out between the two groups. Despite Kaiden's group outnumbering the Acolytes, they seem to be at a disadvantage. Kaiden finds himself against the Magus, slashing his swords against magically-produced shields. The Magus: Your weapons will not pose a threat to me you fool. Kaiden: Well, let's see if I don't need my weapons. Kaiden hits the Magus with his knee, sending him down to the ground. Kaiden then points his swords downwards at the Magus, pinning him down with his foot. Kaiden: I stand corrected. The Magus: You won't stop me. We will claim this world for the shadow, and use the weapon within to- Kaiden stabs the Magus in the chest, causing black blood to pour out. He dies a few seconds later as Kaiden gets up and looks around at the battle. The Acolytes seem to have an advantage, with the Breaker taking on both Orthesu and Grik. As Orthesu lands on his back, massive spikes emerge from his back, injuring Orthesu and knocking her right into Grik, who was aiming with his bow. The impact injures both of them, with Grik's feathers being torn slightly. Kaiden then urgently looks to Elina. Kaiden: Retreat, now! Elina immediately teleports the group out of the battle, arriving in the same forested clearing near Xastil. It's become a camp of sorts for refugees from the city. Elina: That was close. Orthesu, Grik, you two okay? Orthesu and Grik are sitting next to a tree, heavily injured. Orthesu: Not so good...I think I might want to rest. Grik: Yeah, me too. Kaiden: We'll call it a night then. Tomorrow, we'll see if we can attempt a new attack. ---- Late that night, Kaiden and Elina are up, lying next to each other and watching the stars. Clearly, neither of them can sleep. Kaiden: That green glow in the sky...it feels unpleasant. Reminds me of what we're up against. Kaiden points at a green star of sorts in the sky, which looks to be lime green in color. Elina: That star there? I always heard it was nothing special. It feels cold from what I can sense. Evil seems to be radiating from it. Kaiden: You seem different with these new powers of yours. Elina: Well, at least I'm not different enough to be separated from you. We're in this together, remember? Kaiden: Guess some things don't change. I just hope we can live through this. Elina: We will. I won't leave you behind. Kaiden: And neither will I. Kaiden looks up at the sky, seeing a shooting star. He closes his eyes as he sees it, as if he's making a wish. Elina notices it, and smiles. Elina: What'd you wish for? Kaiden: For you to be happy no matter what. ---- The scene switches to Kaiden leading a second attack on the camp surrounding the weapon. Although the Acolytes of Nihility aren't present, there are still plenty of soldiers around, who are proving to be tough for Kaiden's group to deal with. Kaiden is busy fighting an armored soldier with a giant war hammer, parrying massive hammer strikes. Yet, Kaiden is eventually knocked down by a kick to the chest, landing on a rock wall. The camera then shifts to Elina, who's dealing with a hooded spellcaster flinging electric blasts at her. Despite shielding the blows with magical shields, she's growing tired and unable to keep up the fight. Yet, as she's knocked down by a fireball, she witnesses the spellcaster falling to the ground almost instantaneously, as if they were shot. Someone had taken them out. Taikari: It looked like you needed a hand. Elina looks up to see Taikari, Keraniza, Zerrik, Gralnin, Vor'nal, Felton, and Trent on a cliff overlooking the battlefield. They jump down into battle, or in Felton and Trent's case, fly down. Felton and Trent, working as a duo, pick up the soldier fighting Kaiden and proceed to fly up into the air with him in their grip. Soldier: What the hell are you doing? Trent: Giving you a free skydive of course! Felton: Hopefully you packed a parachute! The two birds let go of the soldier as he falls to the ground, dying from the fall. By the time Felton and Trent arrive on the ground, the battlefield is clear of soldiers, yet the entrance to the weapon remains. Kaiden approaches Taikari with intrigue. Kaiden: You...saved our lives. But why? Taikari: We share a common enemy my friend. My colleagues and I represent the Vanguard of Spirits. An army of sorts that's been fighting the users of shadow magic across the galaxy. Some refer to them as the "Circle of Shadows". Elina: I remember hearing your voice somewhere. Must've been a vision I had a few months ago. Keraniza: That's strange. But we're here to let you know that our forces are on your side. We fought a brutal conflict to prevent the Circle from getting here, so we're going to do what we can and prevent them from taking this world and the weapon below. Ukoras: You know about the weapon? How? Vor'nal: Let's just say our leader is the last of the race who made the thing. We better get inside there. As the group prepares to leave, Orthesu and Grik look at them curiously. Orthesu: Actually, Grik and I had a different plan. We heard from Norris that Everbark Forest is under attack, so we're thinking of helping out the grovarn there. Norris: I've heard rumors that the Plaguerooter's there. I hope to see if we can bring Jogot back to our side. Kaiden: Well, that seems like a good idea. Gralnin: I'll go with them. I'd rather get some action in a...less cramped battlefield. Zerrik: I'll go too. Elina: Then it's settled. We'll head into the weapon while you guys try and save Jogot. Norris looks at Elina with sadness in his eyes. He approaches her, and hugs her tightly. Norris: Don't die. I care about you. Elina: I won't dad. I promise. Kaiden: Norris, I swear that your daughter will survive this. Mark my words. Norris: I know I can trust you Kaiden. You two ever considered...sealing the deal? Kaiden expresses a face of embarassment as Elina smirks, looking at him fondly. Taikari and the others simply chuckle. Norris then teleports out along with his group. As they enter the entrance to the superweapon, Kaiden simply smiles to himself. He knew that at some point it'd be time. Act IV The group arrives within a hallway, witnessing countless guards patrolling around and examining machinery. Elina kneels down as Kaiden looks with a face of worry. Elina: Magical energies are convalescing like crazy here. Something's definitely going on. Taikari: Well, we'll fight through it. This'll be a rough battle. Kaiden: We can do it. I know we can. ---- Within Everbark Forest, Zerrik, Gralnin, Orthesu, Grik, and Norris are tearing through corrupted grovarn. The forest's fog is now a sickly pink color instead of the usual green, with most trees dying. Zerrik: This is disgusting. Orthesu: Just look at how filthy the forest looks. Plaguerooter: I don't know, I kinda like it. The group turns around to see the Plaguerooter in a nearby clearing, with countless roots spread out across the ground. He's grinning immensely. Plaguerooter: It's a shame that the couple I enjoy seeing isn't with you. Norris: They're busy dealing with the weapon. We're here to deal with you. Plaguerooter: Is that so? Well then, be prepared for one hell of a fight. The Plaguerooter extends his roots outwards to ensnare the group, but Norris uses his magically-enchanted fists to rip through them. He then channels a large fireball and tosses it at the Plaguerooter, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Norris then begins a spell of sorts that fires a beam of energy at the Plaguerooter. Norris: Keep me defended! This spell should grant Jogot his free will back! Gralnin nods as he fires a bomb from his sniper rifle at the Plaguerooter, who's currently engaged in a fight with Zerrik, who's repelling root strikes from the Plaguerooter. The bomb latches on tightly Zerrik: Hold...still! As Zerrik continues to fight, the bomb detonates, knocking the Plaguerooter back. At this point, the beam is beginning to extend into the Plaguerooter's mind. Norris: Jogot...feel the release... Plaguerooter: No...no...NO!!! The Plaguerooter falls to the ground as the lime-green haze disappears from his body, turning back into his previous form as Jogot, albeit unconscious. Despite his sudden return, crystals of shadow energy remain on his body, and the raven is a small robin once again. Norris: Jogot...you okay? Jogot: Urgh... Norris: I'll take him back to camp. You guys try and focus on cleaning up the forest further. Gralnin: We'll do our best. As Norris teleports away with Jogot's unconscious body, the others proceed to delve further into the forest, eventually coming across Shal'vor and the Breaker standing before a holographic display of the Deceiver. The Deceiver: So the Plaguerooter is lost then... Shal'vor: Yes mistress. However, the forests' corruption is accelerating. The Breaker points out the presence of the heroes, much to the anger of Shal'vor and the Deceiver. The Deceiver: Intruders! Kill them immediately. Shal'vor: Right away. They have no business here. The hologram fades away as Shal'vor produces a massive pulse of shadow energy that causes multiple trees to collapse. Yet, the heroes fight their way through it. Grik: It's over. The two of you are surrounded. Shal'vor: Don't get cocky feather boy. This war is unlike anything you've fought in before. Zerrik: That's quite a bold statement. The groups clash in a ferocious battle, with the Breaker utilizing a giant log as a weapon. Zerrik finds himself sparring with the brute, using his hammer to block log strikes. Eventually, Grik prepares an arrow. Grik: Get him into an open area, and I'll fire the arrow! Zerrik nods before leaping to the side, distracting the Breaker. Grik then soars into the air, readies an arrow, and fires it right at the Breaker's neck. Immediately, he howls in pain before kneeling down. Zerrik then leaps onto his back, and lands a hammer strike right to the skull, ending the Breaker's life. Zerrik: One down, one more to go! Elsewhere, Shal'vor is dealing with Gralnin and Orthesu, with Orthesu dealing with the mad prophet up close. Despite his lack of melee weaponry, Shal'vor is utilizing magically-produced swords floating before him to go toe-to-toe with Orthesu. Orthesu: I have to admit, you fight well up-close for a spellcaster. Shal'vor: Shadow magic grants you all sorts of abilities dear. Abilities that can...rip you APART!!! Shal'vor puts Orthesu in a chokehold with shadow magic as she gasps for air. Gralnin, seeing an opportunity, fires a bomb from his sniper rifle onto Shal'vor, which explodes and allows Orthesu to be freed. She nods at Gralnin in respect before whipping out her daggers and stabbing Shal'vor in the back, who happens to be face-flat on the ground, crawling in a sense. Shal'vor: You cannot stop...the shadow... Shal'vor bleeds out and dies, with Orthesu kicking his body aside. Gralnin: Looks like one battle's been won here. Let's hope the others can secure the weapon. ---- The Defiler and the Torturer stand within the room seen within Champions of Ascerth: The Chronicles as the main control room of the zalvosh superweapon, with a large green hologram before them. Stepping forward is the master himself, the destroyer of worlds. The Soul Grazer. Soul Grazer: Kneel before me and speak your message. The Acolytes immediately kneel before the Soul Grazer. The Torturer: My lord, we've managed to secure the weapon. All we need to do is set it to use magic as fuel, then we can put the plan into place. Soul Grazer: Excellent. However, I have heard that the invasion hasn't been going as well as we hoped. From what I heard, the Vanguard is here and Everbark Forest was easily defended. The Defiler: I assure you, those are small prices to pay for a larger victory. We will not fail you. Soul Grazer: I hope not. The price for that will be immense. But I do have one request for you Defiler. The Defiler: Yes my lord? Soul Grazer: Return to our base near Frostscar immediately, and ensure that the Heart of Kalnar is ready for transport. The Defiler: At once my lord. The Soul Grazer's projection fades away as the Acolytes continue their work, with the Defiler tearing open a portal and leaving the room. ---- Taikari: Almost there! The heroes are fighting their way through the halls of the weapon, taking down various foes, ranging from simple guards to constructs made of magic and rock. Taikari in particular is facing off against an armored guard wielding a sword. She kicks him into a wall before blasting him in the chest with her pistols, and then looks around to see the rest of the group finishing off their foes. Felton: This was the last hallway. The next room should be the weapon's control room. Trent: Hopefully we can deal with this quickly. Taikari breathes in to herself before busting down the door. Inside, the Torturer can be seen utilizing some sort of device on a robot. Elina: ZEETHREE?!?! Zeethree: Intruders...got through... An electric shock goes through Zeethree as he lets out a robotic screech. The Torturer: Well then, looks like the "heroes" have arrived. It's a shame that my associate had to leave so early and leave me to do all the work. Kaiden: It's over. You're surrounded eight to one. The Torturer: I've killed many times that number. Watch as I rip your flesh from your bones and leave you screaming for pain. Ukoras: Enough talk! Let it be FINISHED!!! Ukoras charges headfirst at the Torturer, knocking him into a wall with a swift axe strike. The Torturer responds with a swift flick of his weapon, sending massive spiked balls right at Ukoras. He flies back into the other wall, alive albeit injured. Kaiden, despite being concerned, pulls out his swords. Kaiden: I'll take him on. You seven focus on freeing Zeethree! Elina: But Kaide- Kaiden: I'm sure. Just trust me. Kaiden smiles at Elina as she nods in response. Immediately, Kaiden charges towards the Torturer, landing a blow to his weapon's hilt. The two of them exchange blows for some time, with Kaiden eventually locking weapons with the Torturer. The Torturer: I cannot wait to hear your soul scream before me. Kaiden: Oh, I don't think that's happening any time soon. Kaiden kicks the Torturer into a wall, before attempting a chest-focused strike. However, the Torturer responds with a massive punch from his right arm, sending Kaiden to the ground. The Torturer then smashes Kaiden's front armor with his weapon, hurting him immensely. Elina watches from a distance in horror. The Torturer: Let's see how loud you scream for mercy. The Torturer pins Kaiden down with his foot as he bashes him continually with his weapon. Elina, clearly distraught, immediately shoots a fireball at the Torturer, sending him a fair distance. An injured Kaiden gets up, and notices the opportunity. Immediately, he dashes at the now-injured Torturer, planting his swords firmly in his chest. The Torturer: Well...played... The Torturer dies as Kaiden breathes heavily. He then falls to the ground of exhaustion and pain. As Elina goes to check on him, Taikari pulls up a small communications device before coming face to face with Xanvor. Taikari: The weapon is secured! Took some fighting but we did it. Xanvor: Excellent. The space battle up here is more or less a stalement, but we may be able to break through the enemy fleet soon. Vor'nal: I'll see what I can do with the machinery here if we want to- Xanvor: Absolutely not. Why would you even consider using a horrific device such as this? Vor'nal: I'm sorry... Taikari: Anyways, what next? Xanvor: We need to attack the Circle's base here. Near the mountains. That's presumably where they're keeping the Heart of Kalnar. Act V Above Ascerth, Xanvor witnesses a Circle of Shadows warship exploding into pieces as he and numerous technicians aboard the ship cheer. Xanvor: There's the flagship down! Looks like there won't be any more reinforcements heading down there. Suddenly, all of the screens on the bridge of the ship turn to static, before a green hologram of the Soul Grazer appears. Soul Grazer: We finally meet face to face Grand Exarch. Xanvor: You must be the Soul Grazer. Your invasion here is over. Soul Grazer: That may be true, but this war is far from over. Soon, the Heart will be taken to Jalgor and you will be POWERLESS to stop us! Xanvor: Don't get cocky. We will take the war to Jalgor. Soul Grazer: Good luck with that. You've never managed to invade the planet. Why would things be any different now? The Soul Grazer's hologram disappears as Xanvor sits down in his chair of command. A sulkrik technician walks over to him. Technician: Orders Grand Exarch? Xanvor: Maintain the stalemate, but get me in contact with the krexxon empire. The New Zeonian Republic too. Technician: But sir, the NZR- Xanvor: I do not care for what they think of us. Desperate times call for desperate measures. ---- The group, accompanied by soldiers from the Vanguard of Spirits, is laying siege to the Circle of Shadows' stronghold near Frostscar Mountain. Taikari is at the forefront of the assault, utilizing her flamethrower to burn through squads of enemy soldiers. Taikari: It's just up there! Taikari points to a large ship that's currently landed within the base. Kaiden nods before leaping into the fray, slashing through hordes of soldiers with his swords. Somehow, he's relentless. Yet, a giant construct of sorts emerges, made from rocks and green flame. Kaiden readies his swords, and looks to his allies for aid. Elina: Lemme try something here. Elina begins to channel a ritual of sorts with her magic, sending magical energies into Kaiden's body. His eyes glow gold, as do his swords, and he smirks before spinning them in his hands. Immediately, he lunges at the construct with incredible force, knocking it into a group of soldiers. The construct gets up, and attempts to bash Kaiden into the ground with its gargantuan fist. Yet, Kaiden blocks the blow, and unleashes a fearsome strike from the side that knocks the construct into a nearby rock wall. Kaiden: Elina! Now! Elina nods before preparing a ball of electricity, tossing it onto Kaiden's swords. He spins his swords to the sides of him, before unleashing a massive strike at the construct that sends forth a ferocious explosion of flame. Kaiden emerges from the explosion uninjured, before the gold aura dissipates. Taikari: What was that?!?! Elina: Something I prepared for the most ferocious of battles. I call it the Netherspace Aura. Empowers whoever I choose heavily. Kaiden: How many more tricks do you have up your sleeves? Elina simply smirks at Kaiden, blushing slightly. Yet, the Deceiver emerges from the gates alongside the Defiler, creating a magical barrier to halt the army's progress. The Deceiver: You fought hard and hard, but in the end, it's too late. The camera pans over to show countless cultists moving the Heart of Kalnar into a portal, presumably to another world. The group has an expression of shock on their faces. The Defiler: The Heart has come to Jalgor. Good luck getting there. The two Acolytes enter the portal as it begins to close shut. Despite the group's best efforts, they don't make it there in time, leaving them all in a cold, abandoned base. Felton: Now what? ---- In the camp near Xastil's ruins, the group is resting as a hologram of Xanvor appears before them. Kaiden and his allies look at it curiously, as they've never met him before. Nearby, Norris is checking on Jogot's still-unconscious body. Xanvor: You must be the heroes of Ascerth I keep hearing about. At long last, we've come face to face. Kaiden: It's an honor. Taikari here told us about your group, and we're honored to have fought alongside you. Xanvor: Well, the battle may have been won, but the war hasn't yet. I assume you all saw the Heart of Kalnar being taken through a portal? Grik: Correct. What's going on with that? Xanvor: It was taken to Jalgor. The stronghold of the Circle of Shadows and the home of the Nullifier himself. Taikari: An attack on Jalgor is impossible. We've tried to launch invasions in the past but they all failed. Xanvor: Actually, there's been an update on that front. We now have allies, so to speak. Vor'nal: Allies? Who? Xanvor: Celthoz has agreed to lead a krexxon force alongside us. And the New Zeonian Republic has also aligned with us. Keraniza: The New Zeonian Republic? My species? Xanvor simply nods. He then turns towards Kaiden's group. Xanvor: To all of you, I'd like to extend an invitation to join us in the invasion. The choice is yours. Elina: I'm in. Ukoras: Those bastards will pay. Orthesu: We can't just stop here. Grik: The battle doesn't end. Norris: I'd love to join, but I think I'd better stay here and keep an eye on Jogot. We don't want the Plaguerooter coming back, don't we? The group laughs, with Elina looking over to Kaiden. Elina: Kaiden? You okay? Despite the enthusiasm of the group, Kaiden looks dispondent, looking down at the ground with a grim look on his face. Elina puts her arm over his shoulder, clearly concerned. Elina: What's wrong? Kaiden: I...er... A tear sheds down Kaiden's cheek. Kaiden: I don't want the risk of potentially losing all of you. Elina: We won't die. And if we do, we'll die together. Like we promised. Kaiden: Hmm... Kaiden thinks for a moment, before clenching his fist and smirking. Kaiden: Let's go. We have a galaxy to save. The credits roll. Post-Credits Scene Aboard a ship, two hooded individuals are kneeling before another hooded individual, whose right eye seems to be flaming. He also seems to be of short stature. ???: I've received reports of the invasion of Ascerth being a failure. Hooded Individual 1: Looks like the time has come for us. Hooded Individual 2: Shall we proceed to Jalgor as planned? ???: Immediately. Hooded Individual 1: Your wish is our command...Lord Fenrir. Category:Script Category:Ghostrealmverse